Fairy Tail Song Fics
by Mieko15
Summary: A load of Fairy Tail Song fics depicting characters and couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior - Demi Lovato**

**Every time I hear this song I think about Erza and her whole life. I hope you enjoy this song fic with a hint of Jerza.**

* * *

_**This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro...**_

* * *

Erza Scarlet bit her lip sharply as she came face to face with the enemy, her old friend, and now...her life source. Jellal stared at her, giving a smile and then a smirk. He was ready to send her to her grave and sacrifice her for Zeref's use.

"What ever happened Jellal? You're a different person and I refuse to see that dark in you" she screamed as he watched her body merge with the lacrima crystal. He raised an eyebrow, purely for his amusement.

"Nothing has changed Erza. The only thing that has is how strong I've grown, and how much Zeref will inherit because of my actions".

It hadn't been more than a decade ago that she had last seen the man, the once young kind boy, was standing in front of her with an evil contaminated soul. Erza, helpless and almost half way into the crystal whispered to herself. Told herself over and over that she shouldn't have come. It was no use saving Jellal, and there was no use coming to die alongside with him. It was too late for any hope of good to come.

"We'll stay strong and fight alongside you whether you like it or not" she recalled Gray stating. Everyone on her team was speaking heavily to her. They were assuring her that they were all there, to support her through her toughest times. Especially her past.

"You're not in this alone Erza. And we want to be there" Gray said trying to change her mind. But it was no use, her stubborn personality had gotten the better of her. But her words did move them, revealing the story of her child life before the guild. And it made everyone in the room feel even more stronger than before. Flashing forward, she stared Jellal in the eye one last time.

"Jellal. Won't you remember the good you did? Remember how you fought against the tower and saved me when we were kids?! Does that all mean nothing to you now?!" she screamed over the sound of the crystal reconstructing.

* * *

_**All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised...**_

* * *

The young Erza hung her head low, tied against the pole to her death. She was being punished for rebelling and refusing to work another minute to construct this monstrous weapon. Her friends and close family were being tortured and abused, she couldn't stand it any longer. However, she was somehow prepared to die, through it all. Her right eye was already wounded, and she saw no use in living anymore. Her weak body was in the way of even reaching success, and there was no use fighting the guards. Suddenly the sound of men shouting filled the outside of the room. She couldn't even manage to look upward as the jail door opened. She was too afraid to open her eyes, closing them shut from whatever was approaching her.

"Erza!" a male voice shouted as she felt the ropes suffocating her body, loosen, and her body was now in the hands of someone. It was none other than Jellal, her savior. She tried to form words from her mouth, but couldn't. He mourned over her body, noticing her stricken eye. She heard his scream over her wounds and injuries. The short cusses that lingered off his lips as he swore on getting back at the tower.

Without her remembering after that, she woke up to being tossed back into her jail cell where her family surrounded her, crying over her and for Jellal not returning. Erza wasn't only hurt on the outside, by her heart ached seeing the pain we all felt inside.

* * *

**_Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again_**

* * *

Her teeth clenched as she broke out of the crystal. Jellal stared at her, half surprised and half impressed. She didn't keep her eyes off his, still heading his way to strike him and kill him. He swiftly dodged her attack and caught her arm. She didn't give up her rage as she aimed for his upper body, kicking with all her might in mid-air. At that moment he began to build up speed, leaving slight marks along her body. But that didn't stop her from continuing to strike. She was agile with every motion, making sure to not slip up the slightest bit. Changing armor every few seconds to match his power. Her speed as well grew stronger than ever, finally catching him off guard and landed on him, sword in one hand, ready to cut his throat.

"It's over Jellal. Give up. The council will fire the Etherion on this exact location, and you and I will die right here" she said sternly.

"That doesn't sound too bad" he smirked letting his guard down. She was confused, he was ready to die? Jellal managed to get his last words out before continuing.

"Do you want to die?!" her words were sharp as she gripped his arms. He grunted under the pain but was still in place.

* * *

_** Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**_  
_** You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**_  
_** I've got shame, I've got scars**_  
_** That I will never show**_  
_** I'm a survivor**_  
_** In more ways than you know**_

_** Cause all the pain and the truth**_  
_** I wear like a battle wound**_  
_** So ashamed, so confused**_  
_** I'm not broken or bruised**_

_** 'Cause now I'm a warrior**_  
_** Now I've got thicker skin**_  
_** I'm a warrior**_  
_** I'm stronger than I've ever been**_  
_** And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**_  
_** I'm a warrior**_  
_** And you can never hurt me**_

* * *

Erza's P.O.V:

After that day, after we had fought at the tower, I hadn't seen Jellal until the day he told me that he had lost all his memory. He stated that he wanted to destroy Nirvana and repent for the things he had done. It was nice to see this side of him, how ever the council thought otherwise...

That day that they took him back to prison, I felt my heart hurt even harder than it did before. It was great that the other members supported me and tried to fight for his freedom, but it was no match for the years of suffering Jellal had brought.

Seven years later...

I sighed, knowing how old I was, 26 years old and I was still awaiting for his return. To my surprise, it had happened. It was a day before the Grand Magic Games that I was encountered by his guild. Jellal revealed his face into the light and for once, I felt complete.

* * *

Jellal sat, trying to explain what he had been up to in the last seven years since he had seen Erza. He couldn't dare to look her straight in the eye as he confessed his disloyalty.

Looking back, she remembered the moment they shared, and even their first kiss...she loved every moment of it...the one thing she didn't understand was when he pushed her away. She could tell that he wanted her as much as she wanted him...but they weren't meant to be...at the moment. She remembered how much she cried that night. Thinking about how much she wanted him...and wanted him to forgive everything that happened. But it couldn't happen...

Once again, she was hurt internally from Jellal...even their love was unable to bloom. But she wiped her tears constantly reminding herself that she could always see him as he was before. And she knew that his 'fiance' was a lie. It made her happy to know that he was alive and there for her. The only thing she could recall from her childhood was the pain she felt back at the tower...the inescapable truth...but through it all she was able to smile at it...it made her stronger and braver today...

* * *

_**There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**_

_**Now I'm a warrior**_  
_**I've got thicker skin**_  
_**I'm a warrior**_  
_**I'm stronger than I've ever been**_  
_**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**_  
_**I'm a warrior**_  
_**And you can never hurt me again**_

_**You can never hurt me, again...**_

* * *

**A/N: Finished with this first song fic as an Erza/Jerza tribute. I really hope someone makes an AMV for them with this song. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Into You - Paramore**

**A more upbeat song to celebrate our favorite Fairy Tail couples! (Gruvia, NaLu, and Jerza)**

* * *

_**Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better**_

_**It's not a walk in the park**_  
_**To love each other**_  
_**But when our fingers interlock,**_  
_**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**_  
_**'Cause after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_  
_**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_  
_**And baby even on our worst nights**_  
_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**_

* * *

Lucy grew extremely tired from the last mission. She couldn't get over the fact that it had already been more than seven years that she had known the pink haired dragon slayer. She watched as her two team mates entered the guild, arguing up a storm like always. Natsu Dragneel was as fired up as ever while he lashed out his words upon Gray. She sighed, keeping to herself, not even bothering to interfere with the two. If she waited a few minutes, the almighty Erza would come in and knock both of them out in no time. Looking around she had noticed that the guild was practically empty...where was everyone? She thought to herself. It wasn't long until Natsu and Gray noticed as well that there was no one in the hall.

"Where is everyone?" Natsu asked scanning the ceilings and hall.

"It's not that surprising if everyone decided to leave for a mission...or maybe went out partying" Gray said closing his eyes. At first they all wanted to go on another mission, to pass the time, and to get away from the extremely quiet guild, but instead decided to stay home and rest. Lucy parted her ways first from the group as she trenched her foot down the narrow streets. She had no time for walking along the river bank as she usually did, and was too exhausted to bring a spirit to keep her company. Her magic energy felt totally wasted.

Finally she reached her door, unlocking it and kicking off her shoes instantly. What caught her surprised was the man waiting in her living room.

"How did you get in my house?! And more so how did you beat me?!" she shouted seeing the man sit up. A flying blue cat appeared from behind him flying over head.

"You walk super slow Lucy. A turtle could make it here faster" Natsu commented as he jumped on her couch.

"Aye. I missed you two" Happy cheered hovering over Lucy.

"Yeah. I'm sorry we couldn't bring you to the mission" Lucy said apologizing while patting the cats head.

"You should be. You know how lonely it is just sitting at home, when Natsu isn't even there?!" Happy shouted.

"I'm sorry really, hey I'll make it up to you by buying you a whole fish" Natsu said giving a thumbs up.

"Do you think that fish can really win me over?! Well you are absolutely correct!" the cat melted.

It hadn't taken long for Happy to fall asleep as only Natsu and Lucy stayed up.

"Can't believe he fell asleep just like that" Lucy scowled, staring at the feline.

"Yeah. Not like he's been doing anything these last couple of days..." Natsu chuckled. Lucy managed a smile.

"You can sleep if you want. You did good this past mission...and we did kinda just invite ourselves in..." Natsu managed as he noticed her eyes getting heavier.

"It's okay..." she whispered. "Hey Natsu...can you believe that we've known each other this long?" she asked trying to keep herself awake. He hadn't thought about it for a while now. Being with Lucy this long hadn't even felt as long as he thought. It was almost like just yesterday he has met her and invited her into the guild.

"Wow. It's been long" he said in awe.

"It's strange how we've known each other this long and..."

"And what?" he asked curious for her words. She gulped, holding her shirt.

"Didn't you find it odd that through all this...nothings happened?" she asked staring into his eyes. He was confused at first, not understanding what she meant by nothing happened. She now was staring down back at her feet. All she wanted to hear was his response.

"No...we're close...something has happened" she was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. He continued, now understanding what to say.

"I didn't expect to meet you that day back in Hargeon. I can't imagine what would happen if I didn't help you out..."

"I probably would have been one of those stupid slaves with that ugly hearted Bora" she said shaking her head.

"I have a lot to thank you for Natsu" she stated smiling. He looked at her with widened eyes. "You saved me one to many times..."

"Hey don't worry. I was glad that you were alive and well" he said patting her head. She smiled through it all, and Natsu would be there to keep her smile shining.

* * *

_**Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya**_

_**You felt the weight of the world**_  
_**Fall off your shoulder**_  
_**And to your favorite song**_  
_**We sang along to the start of forever**_  
_**And after all this time I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies**_  
_**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**_  
_**And baby even on our worst nights**_  
_**I'm into you (I'm into you)**_  
_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**_  
_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**_  
_**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**_

* * *

"Juvia should be over you...Juvia shouldn't spend her time trying to impress you when you barely know Juvia exist" Juvia chanted to herself. It was that time of the day again, when she spotted Gray walking alone. She just wanted to approach him and ask him to eat lunch, or go on a mission. Her courage was huge, but the thing that stopped her was her commitment. She didn't want to burden him to anything, or make him feel sympathy towards her. She didn't want to go on a mission with him because she feared it would only cause herself to look weaker. She could never work up the nerve to admit her own feelings, how could she possibly show him that she was worth fighting for?

She shook her head, walking in the opposite direction as his. He won't notice me, he won't see how in love I am with him...she commented to herself as she kept her head down.

"Juvia" a male voice spoke in front of her. She looked up to see the white haired male smiling at her. He was standing still hoping she would continue the conversation.

"Lyon..." her voice was cut short as she remembered his face. He had competition with Gray, she had remembered how hard they fought during the Grand Magic Games, and how in love he was with her...that was it...he was in love with her, not Gray.

"What's wrong my dear Juvia? Are you hurt anywhere? Did someone make you feel depressed?" he asked trying to comfort the poor girl. She shook her tears and didn't say a word. If she would speak one word to him, she would regret it for the rest of her life. Talking to Gray's rival, being comforted into the wrong hands. She couldn't find the strength to deal with it all.

"I'm sorry, Juvia needs to go" she said still having her head hang low. Lyon wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to help the women he loved, but he somehow felt as if Gray had something to do with it. He grabbed her arm telling her to stay as he felt her grip tighten. She tried to pull free as she asked why he was doing this to her. He remained confused. What had she meant by keep her here. Did she feel like she was being held prisoner to him?

"Lyon" he heard. It wasn't her soft voice, but a males rougher voice. He turned to see the dark blued haired male standing tall in front of him. The first thing that appeared in his mind, was the memory of Juvia, close to tears.

"YOU!" he shouted staring with a deep expression. Gray who had just arrived to the scene was unaware of the circumstance. He couldn't understand possibly why he was being yelled at by his rival. Without a care, Gray approached the white haired man and cut his grip between Juvia. She back away holding her arm in her other hand.

"I don't know why you are mad at me..." Gray began. "But no one lays a hand of a member of our guild" he stated while at the same time grabbing Juvia's arm. She was completely shocked over his sudden actions but remained quiet as she noticed Lyon. He was blood boiled to the point where a fight could break out.

"She didn't ask you for saving" Lyon said closing his eyes over the frustration. Gray was irritated as well, he was sick of Lyon walking in all the time and thinking he owned people.

"No matter. You can't just assume she wanted to speak with you. She isn't property. She's a living being and a great member to our guild. I suggest you go away before any other Fairy Tail member walks by to join in on this fight" he warned while preparing to unleash his ice.

"No" Juvia whispered as she clung to his arm. He stopped, looking down to the helpless figure. She quickly disappeared along side him using her powers. Now they were alone and away from danger.

"What...what did you do that for?" he asked with a calm tone in his voice. He could already tell she was near to crying. She shook her head.

"It's all my fault that Gray-sama must face this pain. Juvia is the reason why Lyon must push Gray-sama to the point of fighting" she cried.

"Hey. Don't worry" he said trying to keep her from crying. It was too late, she was balling a waterfall in his arms. Usually he would be panicking and not know what to do. But instead he stood there, letting her cry against him as he patted her back with comfort.

"It's okay Juvia..." he whispered.

* * *

**_Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
__And even after all this time_**

**_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_**  
**_That I'm not into you_**

**_I should be over all the butterflies_**  
**_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_**  
**_And baby even on our worst nights_**  
**_I'm into you (I'm into you)_**  
**_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_**

**_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_**  
**_Yeah, after all this time_**  
**_I'm still into you_**  
**_I'm still into you_**  
**_I'm still into you_**

* * *

"I haven't gone a day without thinking about you Erza" Jellal managed as he waited for her response. He had finally decided to tell her that he missed her...and that he was ready to show her his love. She stood scared for what he would say next as she looked down at her shoes. He noticed how different she became when she was associated with love. It was almost as if she didn't know how to...he thought it was a cute side of her.

"...since that dreadful nightmare we were both in...I finally woke up with the sense of happiness" he smiled. She turned her cheek enough to reveal her other eye, the one that was impaled. He had remembered perfectly how she got it, and regretted not being able to prevent it. But Erza was a strong women, she had faced so much, even without him being there to comfort her...

"You did, did you?" she asked trying to speak. He nodded. She smiled. "I'm glad that we can situate like this"

"I couldn't agree more. I wish that you could...could be..."

"What..." she asked feeling her words tremble. She blushed knowing what he wanted to say.

"I missed you too Jellal" she spoke up as he watched her gain confidence.

"Remember when I was going to sacrifice you at the tower?" he asked painfully remembering the way he was. She nodded.

"Do you remember when I told you I really did love you?" he asked. She did remember. She remembered as if it was yesterday, when her heart stopped a second time while it was also being swallowed by the lacrima crystal. Jellal had admitted his feelings before he intended to kill her.

"I do...remember..."

He was some what glad that she remembered. "To be honest Erza. I'm still in love with you"

She blushed extremely. "Why are you being so outgoing today?" she asked avoiding eye contact. He laughed pulling her into an embrace. Her chin rested against his shoulder as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"All I wanted to know was if you felt that same feeling" he whispered. She couldn't answer...but instead stayed in his arms. Somehow he knew that she felt the same...

* * *

**A/N: Hello!^^ How was the multi-couple drabble? I wanted some NaLu and Gruvia added into the Jerza. If you have a preference on a song you want me to write about let me know. But if I don't know it...or have ideas for it...then it may be a little difficult for me :P Also, how would you feel if I wrote about other couples? **


End file.
